


[Podfic] Secrets

by Boompowkablam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Shuri, Coming Out, Dad!Tony, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, Insecure Peter Parker, Ironpool, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Tony Stark, Sort Of, Spideypool - Freeform, Sweet Wade Wilson, T Shots, Trans Peter Parker, Trust, Wade Wilson has a Heart, binders, binding, no identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: A Podfic Of NotEvenCloseToStraight's Story(Spidey is Tom Holland's character, things are strictly platonic between him and Deadpool)Peter Parker- Spiderman- is having a bad day.He missed his T-shot yesterday and hasnt had time to take it today. His binder is way too tight and he can hardly draw a breath. He hurt, and probably broke his arm in this last skirmish with a baddie. Oh and one Merc with a Mouth has discovered his little hiding spot on the roof.Peter needs help, but hes terrified of what Deadpool will do when he discovers that the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman is trans.Surprisingly, Deadpool is alot sweeter about it than anyone ever would have thought.





	[Podfic] Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513751) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> Thank you so much NotEvenCloseToStraight for letting me make this!!! Its a really great story and i had a lot of fun making it!!! As always my humans I hope this is not the worst and I hope you all enjoy it! Happy pride month! Also the notes read in the story are the authors ( NotEvenCloseToStraight ). I kept them in because they are sweet and kind. I thought maybe someone might need to hear them.

**Text:** [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513751/chapters/25838730)

 **Author:** [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight)

 **Reader:** [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 29:45

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ivrw452dw59yd5b/Secrets.mp3/file)


End file.
